


No Regrets

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: A Choice with no Regrets - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi, Farlan and Isabel determine that the documents they were hired to retrieve were most likely kept on Erwin's person at all times, Levi makes a plan on his own to retrieve the documents and kill Erwin Smith all in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was watching "A Choice With No Regrets" and got too many Eruri feels to ignore. This is the result.
> 
> Also, this fic is pre-Eren. If you don't like Erwin/Levi, don't read the fic because you won't like it!

Levi walked down the hallway alone, footfalls echoing on the stones but with nobody around to hear. He found the door for Erwin's rooms and slipped in without knocking, easily catching the eye of the man sitting behind the desk. Levi met those icy blue eyes and then shut the door decisively behind him, locking the door with an audible _click_.

 

It was dimly lit in the office, and pristinely organized. Bookshelves covered the two main walls and a large desk sat in front of the wide window at the far end of the room. Erwin remained seated in his chair, broad shoulders relaxed despite the intrusion. Watching, watching, always watching. "To what do I owe the pleasure so late at night?" Erwin asked, not unwelcoming in his tone.

 

Instead of providing an immediate answer, Levi walked across the room and moved to stand between the desk and Erwin's chair. He pushed aside the pages with half-completed thoughts jotted down and sat himself on the edge of the desk like it was his right to do so. Farlan had already searched Erwin's office numerous times and Levi knew that any documents within easy view were of no interest to him. The scroll he needed to steal was precious and was no doubt hooked in Erwin's waistband or an inner pocket of his Survey Corps jacket.

 

Levi let his gaze wander Erwin's figure, hunger apparent both for a telling lump of fabric to indicate a hidden document and for the man's body in general. He had seen Erwin in training on the ground and using the 3DMG and Levi wouldn't lie about the main's appeal, especially if it would come in handy now. Erwin wasn't pressing Levi to speak, taking the opportunity to study him in return, and at last Levi spoke. "I've seen the way you look at me."

 

"Of course you have," Erwin said, barely blinking as he turned his gaze upward to meet Levi's own. Then it was Levi who was staring up as Erwin stood from his chair. The height difference was still there between them, though not as obvious now as when Levi stood toe to toe with the Squad Leader. One step forward was all that was needed for Erwin to be standing between Levi's knees. "I have done nothing to hide it."

 

Levi kept his features stoic, brushing aside the curious hunger within him. "Maybe I'm interested."

 

Suddenly Erwin looked amused and on instinct Levi felt his shoulders hunch up defensively. He watched as Erwin reached inside his jacket and pulled out a tightly-bound roll of parchment, held closed by a seal. Erwin held this in front of Levi's face tauntingly with one hand while his other large hand hugged Levi's waist two mere inches above where Levi's dagger was hidden. Levi wouldn't presume that Erwin was unaware of its presence.

 

"Interested in something, I don't doubt," Erwin smiled sadly and pressed the scroll into Levi's limp hand. "Take it if you desire it so, and kill me if you must," Erwin's voice was hushed. Levi barely realized he was leaning in closer. "But I can assure you that I can offer much more than Nicholas Lobov promises."

 

Levi snatched the document away in his hand, but didn't fight it when Erwin's other hand gripped his waist more firmly. "What is your proposal?"

 

"Based on what I know of you and your friends, I feel confident in assuming that Lobov promised you a method of leaving the Underground City for surface life – money and citizenship?" Levi's silence was answer enough and Erwin hummed. Levi flinched when Erwin leaned closer, and something squirmed in Levi's belly when Erwin's mouth kissed the pulse in Levi's neck. "I have no wealth to offer," Erwin whispered to Levi's skin. "But upon your completion of Survey Corps training you and your friends will gain citizenship."

 

"That's it?"

 

Levi hissed when Erwin bit into the sensitive skin where his neck turned into shoulder. A warm tongue soothed the bite immediately after. "There will be danger and there will be adventure," Erwin said. Both of his hands were holding Levi's waist now and Erwin had moved close enough that his hips were brushing Levi's inner thighs, spreading them wider to accommodate. "Your life will have meaning as you fight for humanity's survival."

 

"Lobov's offer would allow me an easy life," Levi hedged.

 

Erwin leaned back enough for their eyes to meet, amusement again in his expression. "And what would you do with an easy life, besides go mad?" Levi scowled because he knew Erwin was right, and knew him far too well. "I also offer you myself."

 

Cocky bastard. "What value does that entail?"

 

"Pleasure," Erwin's hands squeezed Levi's waist. "And companionship."

 

Levi scoffed and turned his face away. "Cut the crap, old man."

 

Erwin did not withdraw. "What crap would that be?"

 

"The world is a chessboard to you," Levi said, eyes narrowing though he hadn't yet looked back. "And I will not be yours or anyone's pawn."

 

"Someday I will lead the Survey Corps, if I do not meet an early end," Erwin stated as if reciting fact. Based on what Levi had seen in training and heard of Erwin's strategic planning, Levi couldn't doubt his certainty. "And when I do, I will want you as Captain, my second."

 

Levi looked back sharply. "You're a fool to want a criminal at your back."

 

"That would depend entirely on you." Levi had seen the way Erwin looked at him and knew that Erwin wanted Levi's body in his bed as much as on the battlefield, but the kiss was a surprise; surprise enough that Levi moaned into it before he regained his senses and leaned back. Erwin allowed their lips to separate but he wouldn't let Levi move away, his eyes studying Levi's face intently. "Never before have I seen fear in your eyes, Levi. Is affection such a scary thing?"

 

"Yes," Levi stated. "It is far too fickle and fragile."

 

Levi shivered when he felt a thumb rub circles against the bare skin of his hip. When had Erwin's hand snuck beneath his clothes? "You believe this to be a ploy," Erwin guessed correctly.

 

"One of the many calculations in your head," Levi accused.

 

"Let me prove otherwise."

 

Erwin's lips were upon Levi's again, and against his instincts Levi pressed into it. He parted his lips to grant entry when Erwin's tongue sought it, and he moaned again when Erwin dutifully mapped the shape of his mouth. They broke apart with a yelp from Levi when, without warning, Erwin moved his hands down to Levi's ass and lifted him from the desk. To avoid falling to the floor Levi hooked his knees on Erwin's wide hips, his arms wrapping tightly around Erwin's neck.

 

Levi paid no mind to the parchment wrinkling in his tight grasp as Erwin carried him into the bedroom attached to the study, and allowed Erwin to pluck it from his hand and set it aside once Levi was sprawled on the bed. Clothes were stripped away without ceremony and then Erwin was above Levi on the bed, as overwhelmingly large in stature as always but warm and tender when his fingers explored the dips and curves of Levi's bared body.

 

"Have you ever done this before?" Erwin wondered quietly. "Not even with your friends?" Levi glared, hating the way his thighs were trembling where Erwin's body forced them apart. "Of course not," Erwin mused aloud. "You are far too protective of them to unleash your hunger on them. But you know I can endure your strength. We are equals, and I can survive you as you can survive me."

 

"Is that an invitation?" Levi sneered.

 

Erwin's fingers combed through Levi's hair. It was soothing until that grip suddenly tightened and yanked Levi's head backwards, exposing his neck. "I certainly hope so," Erwin said and then descended.

 

Levi told himself that he was allowed to enjoy this, that it didn't make him any lesser for wanting pleasure. He just had to keep his heart locked away and out of reach, maintain the distance of a business deal. For a few minutes he was successful, lying pliant but without reciprocating as Erwin kissed along the column of his neck and then bit more possessive marks into the skin of Levi's shoulders, biceps and torso.

 

He could feel Erwin's erection against his leg and knew his own arousal was visible as Erwin continued to move down his body. Levi didn't try to hide it despite the shyness of unfamiliarity making him want to squirm. He wouldn't ask Erwin to slow down, wouldn't show any form of weakness. Somehow Erwin knew though, and instead of pushing on he moved back up the bed and kissed Levi until he saw stars. There was desire in that kiss, but care too, and Levi reached up to knot his fingers in Erwin's hair as he kissed back.

 

They kissed until Levi was dizzy, and gasped the same air when their lips broke apart. Levi looked up and felt his breath catch when he saw the expression on Erwin's face. No one had ever looked at Levi like that before, like he was the most important person in the whole world. It gave Levi a heady, addicted sensation and he found himself reeling Erwin back in for another kiss, wanting to taste that powerful emotion lurking in Erwin's eyes.

 

Erwin indulged him and kissed Levi the way he thought was reserved for storybooks and fairytales. And though Levi knew it was risky to indulge, to hope and to feel, he gave into it anyway. Erwin could sense the change and he held his body closer against Levi's, both of them overheated and eager for where this was going. Levi could tell now that even if this was a ploy, there was a lot more truth to Erwin's words and actions than Levi had originally believed. Because while in training and planning meetings Erwin was intrigue and calculation; now he was raw passion.

 

Levi felt the urge to reach down and touch himself the way he had learned from quiet, lonely nights would bring him over the edge and sate him quickly. Instead he scraped his nails down Erwin's back and relished in Erwin's groan of approval. Levi received one last deep kiss and then Erwin was gone, leaning over to the bedside table to grab a jar of lube and a condom. Despite Levi's ongoing nerves, he spread his legs and didn't bat Erwin's hand away when he reached forward and stroked Levi's cock tightly.

 

Levi threw his head back and bucked into the sensation, feeling heat coil in his belly. Through half-lidded eyes Levi watched Erwin dip two fingers of his free hand into the lube, coating them liberally. Levi did squirm when he first felt a finger circle his hole, his chest suddenly tight with anxiety. But Erwin continued to stroke him and paired the movements with reassuring words until Levi's body unclenched. The first finger felt odd but not painful, and the second one had Levi's fingers clawing at the sheets since he couldn't reach far enough to mark Erwin's skin.

 

His breath escaped him in sharp pants, punctuated occasionally by needy whines. Erwin worked on stretching Levi's body open wide, scissoring his fingers and coating Levi's insides with lube to make the movements slick. It felt to Levi like Erwin was searching for something and he was about to ask when all at once Levi felt his spine arch from a jolt of electricity that originated from deep within his body. It happened again, and by the third shock of pleasure Levi was shouting, heels digging into the mattress. " _Fuck—_ " Levi clenched his eyes closed, on the edge of oblivion. "— _Close_."

 

Erwin paused and then withdrew and Levi didn't know whether to curse or cry. Erwin had stopped stroking Levi which was probably good because judging by the way Levi's cock was pulsing against his abdomen, he was dangerously close to coming. There was a look of smug satisfaction on Erwin's face as he overlooked Levi while rolling the condom onto his own erection. Levi bared his teeth but said nothing, too desperate for his orgasm to kick Erwin off the bed the way he might've considered in a different moment.

 

Levi was still struggling to breathe, his thoughts fuzzy with lust. He watched Erwin shuffle closer and line himself up, and then felt his heart skip a beat when Erwin paused to kiss one of Levi's knees, and then the other. Levi huffed a laugh, not knowing how else to respond to the continued affection. "Deep down you're just a softie," he chided without real malice.

 

Erwin's lips curled into a smile against Levi's skin, his eyes warm and open when their gazes met. "I'll leave that secret with you to guard. Now tell me, Levi," Erwin's focus turned downward again and Levi felt the blunt pressure of Erwin's cock against his hole. "Will you scream my name for me, at the end?"

 

"Depends on if you've earned it," Levi challenged and smirked when Erwin smiled.

 

The press of Erwin's cock into Levi's body hurt in an achy sort of way, for a minute making Levi feel like he was too full and would split at the seams. Erwin was slow though, careful to only push in deeper when Levi's body naturally relaxed and loosened on heavy exhales. By the time Erwin was bottoming out his body was crowding Levi against the mattress, oversized and consuming. He could break Levi if he chose but didn't, _wouldn't_ , and instead kissed Levi softly while holding his body prone, giving Levi time to adjust to the girth stretching him wide open.

 

Levi smoothed his hands up Erwin's arms and over his shoulders, nails scoring Erwin's shoulders down to his shoulder blades. Erwin took this as a hint to continue and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in sharply. Levi wasn't even aware of how deeply his nails were digging in until Erwin gave a pained hiss. Still, if anything Erwin's next thrust was harsher, egging Levi on and letting him deal whatever damage he pleased.

 

The bed rocked with them as Erwin fucked into Levi roughly, altering his angle just slightly every time until Levi suddenly bucked and gave a cry of need. Erwin gave a breathless chuckle above him, repeating the angle of each thrust against that one spot that was making Levi squirm like he had never even heard the term 'self control'. "Lovely thing, isn't it? The prostate," Erwin said, taking full advantage to grind against that spot over and over with his cock.

 

Levi didn't have the mind or the oxygen to retaliate, nor did he feel particularly inclined to stop this onslaught of pleasure. Although Erwin was teasing him, it was not in the same way as before. Erwin would not pull back and leave Levi trembling on the edge again; he was building Levi up and relishing in the results, and Levi couldn't even bring himself to care. All he needed now was to come, to feel that split-second whiteout when every fear and uncertainty that plagued his daily life was muted.

 

He could tell that Erwin was getting close too, judging by the strain in his breathing and the loss of rhythm from his thrusts. In this moment they were both savage animals rutting against one another, intimately honest in their nature and need. "I can't—hear you, Levi," Erwin taunted, watching Levi hungrily through the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

 

"Too fucking bad you— _fuck_!" Levi cursed and bit his bottom lip when Erwin reached down to fist Levi in time with his jerky thrusts. "Fuck, I—" he bit his bottom lip harder to silence a plea for more, and tasted the iron of his blood. A groan escaped as Levi winced at the pain, and in that moment when his body was distracted by the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure Erwin thrust against his prostate one final time and bit into Levi's shoulder. " _Erwin_ ," Levi moaned as his body spasmed, and he heard an answering groan against his skin while Erwin's hips twitched.

 

Levi didn't know how long it was before he could do more than lay pliant on the bed and blink hazily up at the ceiling. His ears were ringing, his heart pattering in his ribcage, and he twitched as another wave of pleasure coursed through his body while Erwin rode out his own orgasm and finally pulled out. It was Erwin who noticed the tears at the corners of Levi's eyes and wiped them away softly, kissing his temple. "Did I hurt you?"

 

Levi shook his head no, simply unaccustomed to feeling anything this strongly. He allowed Erwin to wipe them both clean of come and lube and pull the sheets up around them both in a cocoon of warmth. Erwin rolled Levi onto his side and spooned him from behind, mouthing along his neck and shoulder. Levi could feel the soreness between his legs and dreaded training the following day, but otherwise he felt sated and calm as he dozed in Erwin's arms.

 

"Erwin."

 

"Yes?"

 

Levi's tired eyes were trained on the floor, where the hilt of his dagger was poking out from the pile of their discarded clothes. "I could kill you in the middle of the night."

 

Erwin kissed behind Levi's ear. "I know." Somehow that answer – that acknowledgement that Levi was not someone to be taken lightly or twisted conveniently around a finger – was enough to satisfy Levi. He stretched, yawned, and let his eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
